chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Norstein Bekkler's Tent of Horrors
Norstein Bekkler's Tent of Horrors is a location in the Present, located in Leene Square during the Millennial Fair. Norstein Bekkler Norstein Bekkler is some sort of mad-scientist-turned-entertainer. Not much is revealed about him, except that he exists somewhat outside the reality of the game. His creations can be delivered to the characters' homes, regardless of where in history those homes are. Tent of Horrors Bekkler hosts a mini-game where people can pay 10, 40, or 80 Silver Points. Guessing Game Costs 10 silver points. Three identical men - Biggs, Wedge, & Piette - come out on stage. They then walk around back and forth, mixing themselves up. Afterward, you will be asked to find one of the three at random. Picking the correct one will reward you with a Poyozo Doll, which is delivered to the lead character's home. The doll is actually a music box that plays the character's theme. Copycat Game Costs 40 silver points. An animated duplicate doll of the team lead walks out onto stage. The character must then mimic the actions of the doll: raise left arm, raise right arm, laugh, surprise. Keeping up will award the lead character with the duplicate doll. (This is important later in the game when the team needs a duplicate of Crono.) At the character's house, the doll can be put into one of many poses for your amusement. Beanbag Throw The hardest of all games, this costs 80 silver points. One of your team members is tied up and held over an open flame by a slowly-descending chain. A trio of Kilwalas slowly walk toward you. You must throw beanbags at the monsters to hold them at bay, waiting for a chance to hit the control that raises the chain and keeps your ally from being roasted. If the monsters catch you, they will keep you from raising the chain and your ally is toast. Winning the game awards you with a pet cat. The rewards are all returned to the character's house, located: NOTE: If you already have the prize for a game in the Tent of Horrors, you are rewarded with cat food for your pet cat(s). This lets your cat have kittens. Assisting with Crono's resurrection When the party want to resurrect Crono, Belthasar tells them that a "doppel doll" would work well and tells them that the magician Norstein Bekkler could make one for them and tells them that he loves festivals. If they can find a fair, then they will find Norstein Bekkler somewhere at that fair. The party head to Leene Square where the Millennial Fair is being held and visit Norstein Bekkler's Tent of Horrors. He tells them that he does not normally give out another person's doll, though he will make an exception this time. He asks for 40 Silver Points to play a game and tells them that he will give them the doll even if they lose the game. However, the longer they last in the game, the less he will ask for. Once the party finishes the game, he rewards them a doll that looks just like Crono and sends it to his house. It is revealed that they needed the doll to replace Crono with during the moment of his death, so it would appear to their past selves that he had indeed died, thus maintaining their past selves' motivation to bring Crono back, avoiding a time paradox. Trivia * Nobuo Uematsu appears in the Dream Team ending as Norstein Bekkler. * Biggs and Wedge, from the Guessing Game, are allusions to Biggs and Wedge from the Final Fantasy series, who in turn are shout-outs to the two pilots from Star Wars Ep. IV. * The laugh heard upon entering the tent is also Kefka Pallazo's laugh from Final Fantasy VI. Category:Chrono Trigger Characters